


DuaT: Devil upon a Time

by Psyga315



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actor Allusion, Drabble, Episode: s01e04, Episode: s01e04 The Price of Gold, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was ready for the Dark One. It was time to put his demon hunting skills to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DuaT: Devil upon a Time

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” Rumpelstiltskin asked as Prince Thomas presented his sword, pointing directly at the Dark One’s neck.

“You can call me Thomas the Demon Killer. Has a nice ring to it, dontcha think?” He asked.

“You want to kill me?” Rumpelstiltskin giggled. He then grabbed Thomas by the throat. “You can’t kill _me_. I’m twelve hundred years old!” He growled, then let go of Thomas.

“You don’t look a day over twelve thousand.” Thomas chuckled.

“Fuck you!” Rumpelstiltskin shouted.

“Fuck _you!_ ” Prince Thomas retorted.

“ ** _FUCK YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!_** ” Rumpelstiltskin then flung a fireball at Thomas and a fight began.


End file.
